


Make Me Over

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [9]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-16-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-16-05

Joey didn’t look at Pacey as he sat beside her, his arm moving automatically to her shoulders. She shrugged off his embrace and shifted closer to the edge of the couch, almost certain she could feel his eyebrows rising.

“What did I do this time?” He lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit. “Do I offend?”

“Very funny, Ducky. You’re well aware of what you did.”

“No. I’m pretty sure if I was well aware of what I’d done, I wouldn’t be sitting here on the couch, rejected and asking how I have offended thee.”

“No. You know.”

Pacey sighed and leaned back against the couch and ticked off each of his fingers. “I did the dishes. I did the laundry.”

“Oh, shut up. You did not.”

“I made dinner. I threw out all the signs of my drunken binge. I replaced the towels after the shower orgy with the Bruins starting line-up. I replaced the toilet paper on the roll. I put the seat down.”

“I asked you to do one thing, Pacey Witter, and you managed, despite your apparent busy schedule doing everything else, not do to it.”

“Aw, c’mon, Potter.” He leaned into her and lifted her hair, placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck, just above her spine. “I really did put the seat down. Doesn’t that get me some sort of credit?”

She shivered as he kissed her again, his breath fanning over her skin as he caught her shirt and edged it down over her shoulder to provide him more flesh. “No.”

“What if I promise to make it up to you?” His hands molded to her skin as he turned her, guiding her back onto the couch. She watched him with smiling eyes as he unbuttoned her shirt. “Isn’t this mine?”

“It looks better on me.”

“All my clothes look better on you, Potter.” He leaned in and kissed the warm skin in the valley between her breasts as he finished guiding his shirt off of her, spreading it away from her body before cupping the warm swell of flesh. “And, oddly enough,” his voiced was muffled by the path his lips and tongue were taking over her breast up to her nipple, “they look better off of you too.”

Her back arched as he caught her nipple between his teeth and drew it into his mouth, sucking gently as his hands caressed her flesh, his knee edging between both of her legs. Joey moaned softly and spread her legs further, allowing him to slide against her naked body. 

“Jesus, Potter.” He breathed against her skin, easing his hand between them and finding her clit. She moaned again, thrusting up against his fingers as they traced the hard nub, teasing it with alternating pressure until she cursed him under her breath. “Now, now,” he pulled away and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down as she watched him through lidded eyes, “call me names and I’m just going to go into my room and pout.”

“You don’t have a room,” she reminded him, sitting up enough to help guide his jeans over his hips. “And, as much as I’m a fan of your slow and steady routine? If you don’t get those jeans off soon, I’m going to remember why I’m mad at you.”

He chuckled deep in his throat and stripped off his clothes, moving back into her easily. They fit together smoothly, his hand guiding his cock inside her as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. “Shit, Potter.”

“I like feeling you,” she panted softly as his hips began rocking steadily, his cock driving slowly inside her, “deep.”

He nodded, his breath coming in heavy pants. “Not complaining.”

She reached up and hooked her hand around his neck, pulling him closer. “You’re still not forgiven.”

Pacey shook his head and stopped, ignoring her soft mewl of protest. He reached out and fumbled for the remote and pressed play.

Dramatic music filled the room and Pacey echoed the hyperactive, screaming man on the screen, “It's gonna be a loooooong night.” He met her eyes. “I taped your damn show.

Joey smiled and kissed him, tasting his grin as she rolled her hips up to his. “Turn it off.”


End file.
